


A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Apologies, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan dreamed of Blair.





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For this gossipgirlanon prompt: [sic] "Dan is extremely annoyed with UESers, but this doesn't stop him from dreaming about Blair sucking his cockand begging forgiveness on the Met's stairs. With Chuck watching. When he wakes up,he jerk off at the memory of her mouth." [Prompt and fill here.](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/446.html?thread=377278#cmt377278)

At night, Dan would dream about going to Constance and St Jude's, dealing with everyone who lived on the Upper East Side. If Serena wasn't asking him for a favor, he had to put up with Blair's snobbery and Chuck's despicable behavior. He'd always think how it was so hypocritical of the Upper East Siders to be criticizing someone paying thousands a month to live in a loft in Brooklyn. _Those fucking designer clothes,_ he thought.

The Blair in his dreams approached Dan on the Met Steps once, far away from the schools. Blair kept saying "I'm sorry, Dan" as she bit her lip and unzipped his pants. 

Chuck arrived at the Met Steps as soon as Blair had his lips around Dan's cock. As Blair was sucking his cock, she looked at the irate Chuck with a smile. Dan shrugged. Chuck, being Chuck, kept watching, but he was getting madder as Dan was growing harder.

The dream ended. Dan was in his bed. He looked at his bed sheets. Dan's cock was half-erect. He shrugged and thought of the Blair in his dreams sucking his cock. 

As he began to come, he wondered if Blair would spit or swallow.


End file.
